


Vegas

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Good", "What the fuck is a vegas", Cross is attempting to flirt with the bartender, Error is in the background trying to hit on a slot machine, Nightmare but hes drunk as fuck and hes wearing a dress, Other, The Meme Squad are amaturs, What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Meme Squad meet the Original Cross and they ask some questions that lead to flashbacks and hilarious drunk scenarios.





	Vegas

Reminder that cross wasn't expecting this at all.

He was standing in front of his clones that seemed to resemble the misfituals, though it seemed more,, star sanses? He was desperately confused as he scrambled for an answer.

The Memes of terror stared at him in his an empty look.

"So, what memes do you like?" The other version of his blurted out. The othehr two seemed to trun their heads to stare at the one who said it. 

Cross just stared at them, for a second he looked like he was actually thinking. But then he froze. 

Shit. Not /that./

Not the time where error was so knocked out he thought that the plastic figurine woman standing next to the slot machine was a an actual being. Not even bringing up the fact that he flirted with it and tried to give it a drink.

Honestly, the one quote he remembered was; "come here you sexy plastic bitch and dance with me."

That sure gave him attention as he swirled around on the dance floor with a plastic manaquin whore.

And why wasn't error escorted, well a very angry nightmare that was wearing a dress he found out back. He slightly remembered there was a feather parade. And nightmare thought to take the bright neon cyan feather dress.

It wasn't even put on him right, he thought the headpeice went around the neck to make a big cyan, feathery collar.

But, he even told security that; "he was the supreme god and that his hentai shaped tentacles could penetrate you worse than what they do in anime."

Security didn't even try to escort the both.

The only reason cross remembers this is because he was the least wasted. He had already doused himself down in chocolate. He was having a sugar high, and he..

Oh god.

He flirted with the barista what was probably only a senior looking for a job. He didn't want to think deeper into it as he precisely remembered they danced together.

The only reason they even got out that night and didn't stay over was because of the star fucking sanses detecting extreme toxic,, happy vibes?

It was fucked up, don't ask him. 

Later they found out they had blown through 20,000 dollars. And once they found out it was nightmares fault they straight up slapped him.

And when cross finally snapped out of it, the memory seeming to last forever, but the meme squad stared at him almost concerned.

"Are you oka--" the dark one said with a squint.

"Totally fine!!" He lied as he waved his hands. 

He wasn't fine.

He hit, on a fucking, barisra??  
A FUCKING BARISTA???

**Author's Note:**

> my writing quality is dropping.  
> this was going to be funnier but I didn't have any humor in mind.


End file.
